Mortal Kombat: Insurrection
by sitebender
Summary: These are short bios of 25 all new kombatants for a new Mortal Kombat that takes place after Armageddon. Tell me what you think and if I should make it a novel.
1. Chapter 1

With Armageddon being the end of all characters, the tournament must continue to protect the realms. These are 25 all new characters and in my mind I have a novel outlined that leads from how all 25 will come together, to the tournament and the aftermath of it all.

Please read the brief character bios / stories and tell me if this would be worth writing a novel about their story that I call Mortal Kombat: Insurrection.


	2. Chapter 2: Insurrection

MK Insurrection - it is all new from scratch. I was wondering what everyone thought, while this isn't a single story, its the stories of individuals involved.

EARTHREALM

RA – With the disappearance of Raiden, the god of light Ra has been assigned to watch over Earthrealm. He has learned from the mistakes of Raiden, Ra looks after the humans as if they were children, unable to take care of themselves. Using his godly skill in combat, he intends to single handedly be victorious in Mortal Kombat. Despite wanting to do it alone, he is aided by three Shaolin Monks. Thus keeping Earthrealm safe from invasion!

LAYNE IRVING – Born in America, Layne had always felt a higher calling. He had many dreams of gods, evil warlords and a corrupted land of lava and ash. Unable to understand what they meant, he quit his job, and left for Asia to search for enlightenment with the Shaolin Monks. Layne has a sense of the real world and attempts to grasp and understand the different realms, magical powers and evil foes. His new love Rhen and his mentor, Rhen's father Kobi can only prepare him for the vast new realms that he will enter in order to defend his world.

RHEN WANTANABE – Rhen has always studied the martial arts at her father's tutelage. She carries a unique enthusiasm of the realms and the dangers they each bring when they invade Eathrealm. There is no concept of the real world in her mind, because she has devoted her life to worship and defense of her realm from invasion. However, when Layne comes to train as a student of her father, Rhen and Layne becomes a mismatched couple that meshes quite well.

KOBI WANTANABE – After being visited by a godly spirit, he knew that it was time to fight for his realm. Wantanabe raced up the ranks in the martial arts and did not stop there. He felt it was his position in life to train other warriors to make them as ready as possible for the immanent invasion from another realm. He even went so far as to train his only daughter at a young age so that she would be able to win Mortal Kombat when she was old enough to participate. Despite his age, he is always ready for a fight, and ready to accompany Ra into a struggle to save his realm.

ALANA SIMON – The tough as nails Alana Simon has followed the turmoil of the realms for years. She saw to it that Sektor's Tekunin were broken up and then she began to lead missions into Outworld itself when there were rumors that Shao Kahn had returned. She has hand picked her team of officers that will see to it that the emperor of Outworld is overthrown before he can invade Earthrealm.

RICK REEVES – The American hero that picked up the flag when Sonya and Jax fell. He has lead the special forces on numerous missions, but when the Outworld Investigation Agency needed him, he was eager to take the job. With Outworld and Mortal Kombat itself, he would get to test himself against not the best in the world, but all of the realms.

JUNO TAMANAKI – One of the last human members of the Red Dragon clan; he struggles to stay alive in hiding from his own clan and from the Special Forces. In his need to stay alive, he has made a bargain with Satarus to open a portal to Outworld, which will bring about an invasion. Before that can happen, he will participate in Mortal Kombat to twiddle down his enemies from the Special Forces and the Red Dragon. In Mortal Kombat, it is one on one, he has a much greater chance of success.

FLOOD – Without a grandmaster to lead the Lin Kuei, the clan has broken off into three sects. There are Cyromancers, which are the old purists of the clan, the Aeromancers, which control the air in the mountains and the Hydromancers that control the water. Each of the three sects struggle for dominance and the Hydromancers have taken a leap ahead of the other two sects, by integrating the original technology that created Cyrax. Originally a human left for dead after a battle with Wisp, he was retrieved by his clan and integrated into the blue robot that he is now.

DEEP FREEZE – Deep Freeze has reluctantly entered Mortal Kombat in order to kill the rogue Lin Kuei that was sent on a mission to return with Shinnok's amulet. As a member of the Lin Kuei he has a target on his back from both Flood and Wisp, but as long as Draevon uses Shinnok's amulet for his own gain, it brings shame to the Lin Kuei. 

WISP – The Aeromancer's grand champion of combat is Wisp. He has mastered both the ability of wind and the skill of his bow and arrow. With the feuding in the sects caught in a struggle for dominance, he has become very familiar with the powers of Flood. After leaving Flood for dead, he was reborn only to become a robot that continues to hunt Wisp and his clan day and night without sleep. There is one hope for Wisp's clan against the robot. It is to meet him head on in Mortal Kombat to destroy him once and for all on neutral turf.

NEATHEREALM

DRAEVON – Sent to retrieve the amulet for the Lin Kuei, but the Neatherealm corrupted him. With the amulet he created two warriors, one made of ash, the other from a small pool of lava. Draevon has become too powerful and has been cast out by Ra, but Draevon intends to find a way back. He will have revenge on the god that cast him out.

SCORCH – Created from an ash, Scorch will do the bidding of Draevon. Scorch has been created in the image of Draevon, a former member of the Lin Kuei. Scorch has been turned into a black wraith from all of the horrible deeds that he has carried out for Draevon.

CINDER – Created from a small pool of lava, he will do the bidding of Draevon. Cinder has been created in the image of Draevon, a former member of the Lin Kuei. This red ninja will join Mortal Kombat in order to defend his master from Deep Freeze and all of the sects of the Lin Kuei.

ANAMAZURUS – The amazing wizard that can create portals between realms. Draevon has made a bargain with Anamazurus to open a portal to Earthrealm that will send Cinder and Scorch into Mortal Kombat. Anamazurus has bigger plans as he will do what Draevon says, leaving him without his guards, and kills him! The amulet will then be his!

ENKEYDU – A spirit that has been denied his physical form by Draevon. Enkeydu intends to steal the amulet back to regain his physical form and if Enkeydu must kill Draevon to get the amulet, he will do what he must!

EDENIA

SERENITY – A good natured woman that strives to keep the peace amongst the realms. She has sought many ways to keep the peace other than the violence that Satarus threatens to bring to Edenia. With a portal open and a huge army amassed in Outworld, Serenity is left with two choices. Marry Satarus in a ceremony that will bind the two realms as one without bloodshed, or she can compete in Mortal Kombat to defeat Satarus alone.

JORDEN – Jorden is the best friend of Serenity that must always look out for her; when Serenity announced that she would be participating in Mortal Kombat, Jorden could not let Serenity go into battle alone. With both Serenity and Jorden in the tournament, it increases the chances of defeating Satarus.

RUBY – As the personal guard of Serenity, Ruby has been in many battles and slain many warriors that have meant to do harm to Serenity. After years of flawless duty, her mind has come under question. She has difficulty thinking clearly and determining friend from foe. She has joined Mortal Kombat in order to spare her realm from an invasion, but everyone will see that her real goal is to slay Serenity in honorable combat and the throne will be given to her new mistress. 

ARIEL – The powerful magician Ariel has been Serenity's advisor since her birth. While Ariel gives her ideas to Serenity, they are rarely taken, because they are too forceful, too risky and her ideas are too violent. This magician will however find some other way for her ideas to be taken. As the next in line to the throne of Edenia, she will take matters into her own hands to gain power. Mortal Kombat is her chance to see that Serenity does not survive. 

DEMEETREE – A soldier of Edenia, he has always lead a noble life to defend his realm from invasion. When he was defending an Edenian palace from an Outworld attack, he returned to find his village had been burnt to the ground. His wife and child were dead with Ryeven standing over them. Since then, he has vowed that Ryeven will die at his hands!

OUTWORLD

SATARUS – Once a former commander in Kahn's armor, Satarus was the one to find the dead emperor's armor. While Kahn was not in the armor when it was found, Satarus strapped on the armor as his own. From there the cursed armor took control of the body of Satarus, just as it had done to the wearer before him. Using his body, Kahn lives again and commands his army to conquer other realms. He will face the toughest warriors in the tournament in order to achieve that goal.

VIGONE – Satarus is not foolish enough to go alone. He will have with him the aide of a Shokan to be the general of his armies. Vigone serves at the side of what he thinks is Shao Kahn himself, but if Vigone were to find out he was played for a fool, imagine the consequences. 

RYEVEN – The only one to know the truth about Satarus, he and the new emperor were friends and comrades. Now that Satarus has become the leader that Ryeven always wanted to become, Ryeven has gone insane! He has made it his focus in life to overthrow Satarus and be seated as the new emperor of Outworld.

VIPRA – When she went looking for Reptile, Vipra was captured by the Red Dragon clan, where they experimented on her to make the ultimate warrior. She has become a Saurian with the strength of a red dragon and the stealth to become invisible. The Red Dragon now uses her as an assassin, but there is someone not far behind her.

PYTHONA – After Vipra went missing in Earthrealm, Pythona was sent to look for her friend. However, when the two found one another, the battle was devastating. Pythona was nearly killed and forced to retreated back to Outworld where she was captured by Satarus. To spare her life from Satarus, she offered her services, both as a stealthily Saurian and as a seductress. Now she serves him as a master as she tries to find the means to restore both Vipra's body and mind.


End file.
